Sick
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia's new boyfriend isn't quite what he seems. Is he really suffering from an ilness or is it just an excuse to hurt her and how far will he go. How far will Elliot go to keep her safe, especially when things quickly go from bad to worse to terrible..?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea that came to me whilst watching one of those embarrassing illnesses type stories. I know, I know you're all probably like WTF, but stick with me and just read the summary and you'll, hopefully, get where it is I'm going with this.**

**Summary: Olivia is dating a new guy, which Elliot hates, for his own personal reasons. He's not alone though. The rest of the squad are having doubts too, even more so when Olivia starts showing up with bruises. What they don't know is Olivia's new man suffers from a condition known as Sexomnia, or so he says...**

**Is her man really such an innocent part in a medical condition that is uncontrollable or is he just violent and dangerous and out to hurt her? Will Elliot find out the answer before it's too late?**

**This story is pretty highly rated, pretty much like every other one of my stories. It contains pretty graphic sexual scenes and violence. I'm still undecided whether or not this will be E/O, so don't ask just yet, please, cause I won't be able to tell ya.**

**Some of you will be like "Olivia would never go for this!" just please stick with me on this.**

**For the record, Elliot is single in this story...just in case.**

**Disclaimer: They're all mine...no I'm totally kidding they're not mine at all.**

**Chapter 1**

It was totally obvious to Elliot straight away that Olivia was dating someone new. She had a bounce in her step, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that made them even more magical and mysterious.

He'd sat back in the chair at his desk watching as she'd hurried about night after night getting ready for date after date but now, four months later, he sat back watching as she sat at her desk opposite him, her chin resting on her fist as she held a pen to paper but didn't actually do much more with it. Instead she just stared at the blank paper.

"You know those pens don't actually write themselves." he said to her.

"Ha?" she said looking up, clearly having not heard him.

"Liv, is everything okay with you?" he asked, truly concerned for his partner.

"Fine!" she said slamming her pen down and pushing back in her chair.

Elliot watched as she walked over and grabbed her jacket. He got up and walked up to her as she struggled to put her jacket on. "Is there something you wanna talk about?" he asked. She very seldom blew up at him, so when she did it always set alarm bells ringing.

"El, if you wanna do your job as a detective then go and talk to one of the creeps in the lock up. Stay out of my personal life." she snapped before storming away from him, leaving him totally lost for words and very much more than just confused.

- - - - - -

Olivia sighed as she put the key into the lock on her front door. She hesitated before turning it. Coming from inside she could hear music and a familiar husky voice singing along to it. She smiled slightly, she could smell the scent of cooking food coming from inside her apartment, she just dreaded what else might come with it. She took a deep breath and turned the key and pushed the door open.

She closed the door behind her and stood in front of it, watching as Alex, her boyfriend, cooked and danced in the kitchen signing in Italian to the music that was playing. It was slightly typical for him to be listening to Italian as his father and his father and his father had all been Italian as had most of the women in the family except for his own mother.

Alex was incredibly handsome; tall, dark hair, dark eyes, olive coloured skin and a body to die for, not to mention he was incredible in the bedroom department, or at least had been at the start of the relationship. The one thing that Olivia hated about him was his violent tendencies at night, a condition he said he had. Unfortunately for Olivia she had become the target of said condition.

Alex spun around and stopped singing as he saw her, a smile spread across his face as he walked up to her. He placed his hand lovingly on her cheek and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Olivia kissed him back but they both knew the connection wasn't quite there.

"Baby, you know how sorry I am about last night, don't you? I would never ever hurt you intentionally. You have to know that Olivia." he said, sounding so genuine.

Olivia smiled, and nodded, then placed a kiss on his lips. "Food nearly done?" she asked.

"About an hour off." he told her.

"I'm gonna go get a shower before it's done."

Alex smiled, "Okay baby." he said.

She smiled before turning on her heals and walking to the bathroom. Once inside she quickly locked the door. She took a minute before she peeled her jacket off, kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks before walking over to the bathroom mirror.

She looked at herself, in silence, for a moment before she pulled her shirt off. She discarded it on the floor. With it removed she saw the evidence of the recent nights. Her wrists had deep purple bruises around them and clusters of little ones ran up her arms and over her stomach. Basically her body was a map of bruises, she hated it and with seeing them she couldn't help but cry.

- - - - - -

Olivia lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. She could barely make it out. Alex lay asleep next to her, she lay listening for him, praying he would stay asleep. Her entire body froze as he rolled over in bed so he was now facing her, his eyes blinked a few times before they opened, he was staring right at her.

"A...A...Alex..?" she stuttered, her heart already beginning to pound in her chest.

Her brain told her to move, to get up, to run and lock herself in the bathroom but her body was frozen and then it was too late. Alex pounced on top of her, crushing her body beneath his, his lips moving towards hers. She quickly turned away. His lips crashed onto her cheek before finding their way onto her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking and biting.

She tried to push him off her but his body was far too heavy and her arms were pinned awkwardly between their bodies, she could hardly move. "Alex stop." she pleaded.

Alex didn't listen to her. Hot burning tears filled her eyes as she felt his hand roughly pull on the waist band of her sweats. He began tugging them down, with her arms trapped there was nothing she could do to stop him pulling them off her, taking along with them her panties. "Alex, please, God stop it!" she screeched.

Still he didn't. She began to cry. This wasn't the first time he had started to do this but this time she was more scared, usually she could slap him, shake him from the trans he seemed to be in when this happened, but this time her arms were stuck and she couldn't do a thing.

She yelped as he reached down a painfully pushed her legs apart. In seconds he had his boxers pushed down and with one very hard and very painful thrust he was inside her. She gasped in pain, before yelping as he thrust into her again. His attacks had led to painful groping that had gotten worse over the last few nights but this was the first time he had penetrated her. She'd never felt pain like it. Her body didn't want what Alex had to offer it and each painful thrust felt sharp and only got worse the further he forced himself in.

"Alex please, God wake up! Alex, please wake up. Please, wake up!" she screamed, but it was no good...

**TBC**

**Short first chap. The second will be up as soon as I get enough reviews asking for it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so many great reviews. Glad you all seem to be liking this. So here is the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Days past by and Olivia drifted further away from Elliot, from everyone. She loved Alex to bits. He was everything a person could possibly want, except for when he fell asleep. He'd explained his condition to Olivia time and time again and even stopped staying over but deep down she felt guilty for punishing him for something that he seemed to have no control over. He was always so apologetic to her.

Olivia may have been confused but she wasn't stupid, she had researched the condition he had over and over till she could find no more information on it. Sexomnia, when someone acts out sexual activities when fast asleep. This is exactly what was happening to Alex. He was like an animal, there was nothing she could do to stop him. His strength seemed to double during the attacks leaving her powerless.

Alex was always left grief stricken in the morning when he would wake up to find Olivia covered in more bruises. He'd even offered to stay away from her for good but she didn't want that. Instead she wanted to help him get help for his problem, and Alex was all too happy to go along with it, saying that he just wanted to stop hurting her.

Elliot was once again sat at his desk watching his partner as she quietly worked away. "How's the boyfriend?" he asked her, trying to sound like he didn't care one way or the other.

"Alex," she said, tired of having to remind him, yet again, "is fine,"

"And you?" he asked.

"El, please, I have better things to do than have you interrogate me like some suspect." Olivia snapped.

"You're my partner, I'm talking to you. I'm worried about you." he said quickly standing up as she did. Once more she was running out on him.

Olivia didn't answer him. She simply just put her jacket on as she began walking away from him, but Elliot quickly caught her wrist. She couldn't seem to stop herself from crying out in pain as he pinched her painful bruises.

Elliot let go of her as quick as if she had electrocuted him. He looked at her, his jaw dropped, totally speechless. She wanted to think of something, to make up some excuse but she had nothing, so she turned and quickly left, leaving him alone.

- - - - - -

Olivia had gone straight home. Alex was working nights, which meant for her she could sleep peacefully and not have to be worried about what might happen to her. It's not that Alex attacked her every night, he didn't, it was just every now and again, but she knew that even that was too much. He had to get help and together they were finding ways.

She was slumped on the couch, watching a film and drinking a large glass of red wine when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and looked at her watch, it was late. She had no idea who would be knocking at this time. That was until she heard a familiar voice shout, "Liv, its El. I know you're awake. I can hear your TV. Please I just need to talk to you. I'm not here to interrogate you, I promise."

She sat there, looking at the closed door listening to his every word. No matter how angry and confused she was feeling right now she knew it had nothing to do with Elliot. If anything she loved the way he seemed so concerned about her. With a half smile she walked over to the door.

She swung it open, much to Elliot's surprise. She had to smile at him, just the look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I was being a jerk before." he said without hesitation.

Olivia just looked at him. _'You weren't'_ she thought to herself.

"You know I'm sorry if I hurt you. I would never ever hurt you. Not for the world." he told her, his perfectly blue eyes pleading with her for forgiveness.

It was all Olivia needed to see to make her burst into tears. Elliot quickly stepped forward into her apartment and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him, holding onto him so tight it almost hurt him. He soothed her by resting his cheek on top of her head and rubbing small circles on her back. "Hey..." he began, "I'm here to make myself feel less guilty and you're making me feel worse." he said jokingly, happy when she laughed.

She released her grip on him and stepped back to look at him, laughing lightly as he did too. Elliot smiled at her and held her face gently in his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. He wanted to ask her what was up again but he suddenly found himself lost in her equally as perfect eyes.

Olivia found herself getting as lost in his eyes as he was in hers, neither of them realised how their faces were drifting closer and closer together, their mouths inching closer and closer until finally they touched. Both of them allowed their eyes to close before both allowed the kiss to become deeper, more passionate.

As the kiss became more unstoppable their hands began to wander over each other's bodies. Elliot guided Olivia back till she bumped into the wall. A feeling was quickly building up in the pit of her stomach and the longer the kiss went on the bigger the feeling got.

Elliot's hand slipped up under her top and then suddenly the feelings stopped. She couldn't let this go any further because she couldn't let him see what Alex had done to her. She pulled away from the kiss, Elliot tired to rejoin their mouths but she quickly pulled back again. "El, stop...El," she said pushing him back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." he quickly said, suddenly feeling guilty again.

"It's not you, it's me..." Olivia began but froze as she heard the key turn in the door. Elliot quickly took a step back just as Alex walked in. "I'm home..." he said sounding chirpy until he saw Elliot. "Elliot?" he questioned.

"Elliot was just here to give me my cell. I left it on my desk," she said. "I thought you were working all night?" she asked, both curious and trying to change the subject.

"Too many staff in so I got sent home. Anything to be with my baby." he said as he wrapped her up in one arm and held her tight against him as he placed a hard kiss on her lips.

Elliot stood there feeling more than uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, causing Alex to back off. "Sorry about that. I just can't seem to stop kissing her. Can you blame me?" he said.

Elliot looked at him before looking at Olivia who looked back at him rather sheepishly. He just smiled, not about to answer Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow Liv." he said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Olivia just watched him leave. She loved Alex, at least she thought she did, but Elliot meant so much more to her on so many more levels. Her heart sank as Elliot shut the door behind him, leaving her alone with Alex.

"Bed time?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna have a bath first." Olivia said before walking over to the bathroom.

Alex watched her smirking. Once she had disappeared into the bathroom his smile twisted into an angry sinister smirk. He continued glaring at the shut door for a moment. Then, he decided to go to bed. He wanted to be 'asleep' when Olivia came to bed. He knew what happened when he went to sleep. What he wanted to happen. What he said happened...

**TBC**

**So, like? Let me know?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they've been awesome and I really appreciate every single one.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

As more time slowly passed by Olivia began to wonder whether she could put up with what happened at night to her, whether or not she could put up with Alex's condition. Even with all those thoughts going on in her head she still couldn't stop thinking back to the kiss she and Elliot had shared. Her lips tingled when she thought of it and her knees felt weak. She couldn't tell if it was just because she wanted passionate and not forced kisses or because for years she had always felt something that wasn't just friendship between her and Elliot.

She was sat in the car outside a coffee shop which Elliot had gone inside. They had been interviewing some witnesses from the current case and were now on their way back into Manhattan. It was late so Elliot was just going to drop Olivia off at home, but both had decided on a coffee to keep themselves awake.

She had thought that maybe things would be really awkward between them after their kiss but surprisingly they weren't, that hadn't spoke about it, not even a word but she was just happy things weren't awkward like they so could easily be.

She smiled at Elliot through the window as she saw him walk around the car, carrying a tray with two drinks on it and a small box which she knew would have some yummy cakes in it. _He had excellent choice when it came to cakes._

He opened the door and climbed into the car, still smiling as he passed her the tray and box. "Jelly and cream doughnuts," he said with a grin, "your favourite."

"Perfect," she said, her smile as wide as his.

Within minutes Elliot had pulled out and they were on their way home again.

- - - - - -

It was dark by the time Elliot finally pulled up outside Olivia's apartment building. Elliot smiled when he turned to his partner to see her in the middle of yawning.

"Am I that boring?" he sassed.

"No," she laughed. She was thinking of another explanation when he beat her to it.

"Not sleeping?"

"No, not really." she told him. _It was kind of the truth._

"Young love." he said, almost thinking the feeling in the pit of his stomach was jealousy.

Olivia just nodded. There was nothing she could think of to say to him. "Well I better go up. Alex will be wondering where I am."

"Let me walk you up." he said, jumping out of the car before she had time to protest. So, she just jumped out to and met him round the other side of the car. Then, together they walked up the path toward her building.

"Well, at least we're finally getting somewhere with the witnesses on this case." Elliot said, breaking the awkward silence that he could feel lingering about them, ready to pounce.

"Yeah," Olivia replied. Truth was, although she was listening to him, she felt sick. She couldn't stop thinking about what hellish ordeal she could be about to face when she got inside. Tonight she felt sicker than ever.

Then the silence was back over them. She was suddenly thinking about the kiss again and so was Elliot. She got to the door and was about to put the key in it when Elliot gently took hold of her wrist and stopped her, gently easing her round to face him, which, she happily did.

He moved forward, bringing his face to meet hers, his lips had almost touched hers when she spoke, "Elliot I can't..."

Elliot closed his eyes and sighed inwards. He then let go of her wrist and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said, clearly embarrassed.

"El...Elliot," Olivia called as she took a few steps after him.

"G'night Liv," Elliot called back, not turning to face her, just heading straight to his car.

As Olivia stood and watched as he drove off, she had no idea who was watching her from inside her apartment, secretly looking from behind the curtain. Alex watched as she turned back around and towards the building again. Then he turned on his heels and rushed to bed. Once more he wanted to be asleep when she came to bed.

- - - - - -

Olivia walked into her apartment to find there were no lights on. Alex usually left a light on when he went bed and she had yet to come home. A smile spread across her face as she figured he must be working the night shift. She revelled in the thought of being able to just jump in bed and have a good night's sleep, for what would seem like the first time in forever.

She didn't even bother to turn on the lights as she walked over to her bed. She stopped to kick off her boots and to pull off her socks. She even pulled off her jacket and threw it onto what she hoped was the couch. She heard a smash and flinched. She knew she'd thrown it over the couch and onto the coffee table, knocking off the vase of flowers Alex had gotten her.

She suddenly realised she didn't care. She just wanted to get into bed. She'd clean it up in the morning. She could just about make out the shape of her bed from the moonlight that was peeping in through her curtains.

She took off her trousers and then sat down on the end of her bed and pulled off her shirt. She was just about to get up to go find some pyjamas when she felt a hand grip her hair and pull her down. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips.

_She couldn't believe it, Alex was home._ Adrenaline kicked in as he tried to climb on top of her. She swung her fist as hard as she could. She felt it smack into his face, leaving her hand in pain and warm sticky blood beginning to trickle down her arm, but she didn't care. Alex was off her, giving her the chance to get up. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees and began crawling down the bed away from him.

She didn't get to the end of the bed before Alex's body crashed down on top of her, pinning her flat on her stomach. Her face was pressed against the bed and it meant she was struggling to take in deep breaths. She struggled as hard as she could but she just couldn't push herself up. Alex was just too heavy.

She knew her nightmare was about to hit her, again. She was waiting for Alex to flip her over and put her through more pain and misery. She hated that she hated him for something she _thought_ he couldn't control. She kept fighting against him even knowing she couldn't stop him. _She never could._ Her head told her to get ready. Any moment now he'd turn her over and take her. However, tonight he didn't even bother flipping her over. Olivia screamed in pain as his first thrust tore into her...

**TBC**

**Dark, I know. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Some days later)**

Olivia was in the bathroom. She was sat on the edge of the bath. Her life seemed to be going like a rollercoaster that she just couldn't get off. To add to the ride there was something else going on with her, or rather not going on. _She was late._ She hadn't even noticed at first because she had been so stressed out and so confused with everything that was going on between her and Alex. They had seen Dr's who just kept referring Alex to someone else, so basically they were getting nowhere. Dr's were baffled by his condition.

She sat there're-reading the box of the pregnancy test that she had got. She kept re-reading it over and over, just to be sure, _'blue line means pregnant'_. She looked back at the little stick, _blue line_. _She was pregnant._

She wasn't sure how she felt, not even a little bit. She threw the test in the bin and decided to finish getting ready for work.

- - - - - -

In work, Olivia just kept to herself. She wanted to talk to people, she really did, but her heart felt heavy and every time she spoke she felt like she may burst into tears. She nearly had when Cragen had called her into his office to tell her that he was worried about her. She simply lied and told him she was feeling a little run down. She even humoured him by saying she'd think about the time off he offered her.

She was sat back in her chair watching everyone around her when a young looking woman, looking very similar to herself; dark hair, dark eyes, walked in. Figuring it was a victim, she stood up. "Can I help you?" she asked the confident but clearly lost woman.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an Olivia Benson."

Olivia stepped back a little, beginning to wonder who this woman was and why she was looking for her. "You found her." she said, kind of lost for words.

"My names Sophie, I really need to talk to you. I'm Alex's ex girlfriend." she told Olivia.

Olivia was suddenly even more intrigued. "Come on," she said, grabbing her jacket and leading Sophie back towards the lift.

- - - - - -

They had found the nearest coffee shop and Olivia didn't even care that she hadn't told anyone that she was leaving. She sat opposite Sophie who suddenly seemed rather nervous.

"So," Olivia began but Sophie quickly cut her off.

"Let's cut to the chase...I know by now you know about Alex's "condition"," she said even making the sign with her fingers, "you need to get out now. Finish him now." she said, clear as glass.

Olivia knew she was right, but she wanted to know more. "When...What...How..?"

"I started dating Alex about a year ago. I thought he was the greatest guy ever. Always cooking for me, singing to me, he kept the apartment clean as a whistle. He was perfect. Then after about a month of being with him I found about his illness, the one he said he couldn't control ..."

Suddenly Olivia had heard too much. Alex's condition had to be real, if it wasn't it meant she had become a victim and not because of something that someone couldn't control but because of something someone didn't want to control, something someone wanted to do her.

She felt sick, so sick she had to fight not to gag and throw up on the table. She needed air. She needed to get out of the coffee shop. She quickly pushed herself up and made her way to the doors. Sophie quickly followed after her.

Once outside, Olivia headed straight up the street walking fast. It was like her feet wouldn't stop even if she wanted them to. Sophie quickly chased after her. "Olivia, I know that I'm not telling you something that you don't already know deep down inside." Sophie said as she jumped in front of her, because it was the only way to stop her. "If you don't want to listen to me then fine, but just, please, next time he pins you down and forces himself into your body, look into his eyes... The son-of-a-bitch couldn't be more awake."

Olivia looked at Sophie, willing herself not to cry. Sophie inhaled then exhaled loudly. "I just hope you realise before it's too late." she said before walking off, leaving Olivia standing by herself in the street. _She had no idea that she was actually far from being alone._

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat in the bull pen when Elliot walked in. "What happened to you before?" he asked.

"I met a...an old friend." she lied. She felt like that was all she was doing recently, lying to everyone, to herself especially.

"Everything okay?" he asked. He didn't want her to feel like he was interrogating her but she was quiet, too quiet and he was worried about her.

She thought about it for a moment before she said, "I'm pregnant." Tears had filed her eyes as she spoke, as she looked up to meet his eyes with her own.

Elliot was in complete shock but just about managed to say, "Con...Congratulations" he said, having to clear his throat.

Olivia looked at him. She appreciated his answer but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She got up and slowly put her jacket on.

"What is it you want me to say, Olivia?" he said, sensing she was angry.

Olivia didn't answer him. She hated the way he could almost read her mind. "Night El," was all she said before walking out.

Elliot watched her leave before he slumped down into the chair at his desk, confused and not knowing what to say if he chased after her.

- - - - - -

When Olivia had got home she had found the apartment empty. She had jumped into a hot bubble bath and tried to wash away what she was feeling. She had then climbed out and put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top but had also thrown a big woollen sweater on, mainly because she wanted to hide her tummy, even if it was still flat as ever. She didn't feel like putting pyjama's on because then it meant she would be ready for bed and the truth was she didn't care if she never went to bed again. She hated the sight of the damn bed so she sure as hell never wanted to go anywhere near it again.

She'd just got comfy on the couch when she heard the key turn in the door. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She listened as the door swung open. She waited for Alex to call out to her like usual but it never came. She turned to face the door just as Alex shut it behind him.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile.

Alex looked at her, almost glaring at her, in total silence. Then he smiled and walked towards the couch where she was sat.

"You have a nice day?" he asked her.

"Just like any other day." Olivia answered.

Alex strode towards her. He was acting weird. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably. She could smell the stench of alcohol on him even with the distance that was between them.

"See anyone?" he asked her, stopping as he stood right in front of her, in front of the couch.

Olivia looked at him. He never questioned her like this. Then it hit her...he knew, about Sophie.

She quickly stood up, desperate to change the subject. "Are you hungry? I was thinking of doing some garlic chicken or something..?" she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

However, she never made it into the kitchen...

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but be prepared for more. I'm an addict to them. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them, not me. **

**Chapter 5**

_(Presently)_

Elliot was on his way over to Olivia's. She was late for work, she was always always early. In fact Elliot couldn't remember her _ever_ being late in the entire time they had been partners. He'd called her cell phone over and over as well as her house phone, with both he just kept getting the answering machine. Not only was he beginning to get annoyed but also more and more worried.

At first, he guessed that maybe she didn't want to talk to him but then he'd spoke to Cragen who told him about her considering taking time off. Because of this no one else seemed to be worried about her having not shown up, but Elliot _was_ worried. He knew Olivia would never willingly take time off and he doubted being pregnant would change that. _Either way he had to speak to her._

- - - - - -

He pulled up outside her building and quickly jumped out of the car, forgetting to lock the car door because he was in so much of a rush. He used his key to get into her building and then ran up the stairs. When he got to her door he began pounding on it. _He almost couldn't believe how frantic he was being._

He got no reply and so pounded his fist even harder against the door. "Liv, its Elliot, please I need to talk to you. I need to know you're okay." he called through the door but got no reply.

Elliot sighed and dropped his face into his hands. He was about to knock and beg her to open the door when he suddenly noticed something on the floor that made his heart skip a beat. He crouched down to study what he had seen. He didn't need to give it a second thought. He knew what it was..._blood_...

He sprang back to his feet and stepped back as he took his gun out of his holster. He aimed and then shot. Olivia's door swung open and he dashed inside, "Olivia!" he called out, fear evident in his shaky voice, "Liv, Olivia!" he called as he rushed about her apartment looking for her. She was nowhere.

He walked into the middle of her apartment and stood there, his heart beating so loud he thought it might deafen him. His heart sunk when he noticed more blood, on the floor, just by the kitchen.

He took out his phone, never taking his eyes off the blood.

"Fin, its Elliot, Olivia's missing. I found blood in her apartment..." he told his colleague, "I k new something was wrong..." he said as his heart sunk lower.

- - - - - -

_(Earlier on)_

_Olivia woke up with her head spinning like she had just gone ten consecutive rounds on the spinning tea cups at a carnival. It also hurt like hell and as she reached up she could feel warm sticky blood on the back of her head, tangling her hair into a big knot._

_She felt really light headed, like she was floating about on a cloud. As she looked around she quickly realised that was because she was on her bed. She couldn't remember how or when she had got on it. The last thing she remembered was walking to the kitchen then a sharp pain in her head and then...well nothing. She couldn't remember a thing after that until now._

_She pushed herself up, deciding she needed to know what had happened. She hid her eyes with her hands as the room began to spin, it was making her feel nauseous and light headed again, she looked up just in time to see a familiar figure walking towards her, as he got closer it got blurry, then everything went black..._

- - - - - -

_(Presently)_

The next time Olivia drifted back into consciousness she was surrounded by an odd humming sound. It sounded like she was in a car and as she looked around she quickly realized she was in fact in a car, more precisely, the trunk of a car.

Her head still hurt like hell and she felt more nauseous than ever. She wanted to get out but knew she wouldn't be able to. The thought of where she was going or rather being taken to suddenly hit her. She began to pound the top of the trunk, hitting it with her fists and kicking it a best as she could.

"HELP ME!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She did this for a minute or so before realising it was pointless. She wasn't getting out until the driver stopped and she had a pretty good idea who the driver was. She just didn't get why he was doing this yet.

She began to look around but as she turned to her left, her heart sank. Staring back at her were the glassy stone eyes of Sophie. Olivia looked her over and could clearly see the bruises on her neck, shaped perfectly like hands.

She knew she was dead but with a shaky hand she reached out to check Sophie's neck for a pulse. She felt nothing but her cold clammy skin. She had to quickly cover her mouth with her hand, not only to stop herself from crying but also to stop herself from being sick.

She swiped away the few tears that had started to roll down her cheeks, purely without her say so. She had to be strong. She had to keep it together, to stay calm if she was to get out of this, not only for herself but also for the tiny life growing inside her, depending on her for its survival. No matter who had fathered it, she was gonna fight like hell to keep her child safe, even if that meant keeping it safe from its father.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised the car had stopped until the trunk door swung open and bright light flooded in, temporarily blinding her...

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. It won't take long and I'll really appreciate it and they always motivate me to type more quickly, as I'm sure you other writers will agree.**

**Again, thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again. Love 'em!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Alex grabbed hold of Olivia and ripped her from out of the trunk. He kept tight hold of her as he reached into the trunk and pulled out some rope. She wished she'd had seen it. _She knew she could have used it for something...maybe..._

Once more she was lost in thoughts and so wasn't expecting it when Alex slammed her against the car and roughly pulled her arms behind her back. "You know, I was thinking, on the way down here how hard you can actually hit, I mean for a woman that is. So I figured this would be best. Good job I came prepared."

Olivia thought about it for a second. The only times she had hit Alex was during his attacks when he was supposedly out of it. As she looked into the trunk and at Sophie's lifeless body she suddenly knew just how right Sophie had been. She couldn't believe she hadn't acted as soon as Sophie had told her because deep down, she had known she was right.

Anger suddenly gave her the strength to lash out. She swung her elbow back hard enough to knock an unsuspecting Alex on his ass. She quickly began running and that's when she saw her surroundings. She was in the middle of nowhere, actually she was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by endless trees and shrubbery. Alex had brought her to where she knew no one would be around for miles, where no one would hear her screams.

Alex was on his feet in seconds and chasing after her. She was running as fast as she could but Alex was faster, much faster. Mostly because he wasn't suffering from a concussion like she was. He threw himself forward and managed to wrap his arms around her legs, bringing her crashing to the ground, however as she hit the floor she couldn't help but roll down a huge ditch at the side of the dirt track which Alex had stopped the car along.

She seemed to have been rolling forever when she crashed though some shrubbery and came to a painful stop on a pile of sharp rocks. She took all of a second to let the pain register before she pushed herself to her feet and looked up the ditch, luckily she was hidden behind the shrubs. Alex couldn't see her and she couldn't see him but she could hear him roaring her name. _He sounded pissed as hell._

She wasted no time in running, moving as fast as her feet would take her. She had no idea where she was going but she sure as hell knew she couldn't let Alex catch up to her.

- - - - - -

**_(Sometime later)_**

Olivia was pushing her way through thick shrubbery, branches kept whipping her body, leaving behind what she knew would be painful bruises. She hadn't once looked back, too scared of what she would see or rather who she would see if she did. She had heard Alex screaming after her but it had quickly stopped. She knew he was trying to sneak up on her which is why she wouldn't stop moving, not yet.

She wanted to, really wanted to look back but her head wouldn't allow her, it just told her too keep moving and _fast_. She was feeling nauseous which she guessed was because it was about 5.30 in the morning. _Typical._

It was getting light quickly and she knew she only had the daylight to find somewhere or someone to help. Pushing down the sick feeling she carried on, listening to the sounds of leaves and twigs crunching and snapping under her feet.

- - - - - -

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Elliot was speeding along in his car with Fin sat beside him. Behind them were Munch and Cragen and behind them were three police cars each carrying two officers. They had tried to get in touch with Alex, going off what information they had found on him in Olivia's apartment. The only thing they had was a bill. Luckily it had his address on it and that was where they were heading now.

When they got to his building, all the cars pulled up and everyone quickly jumped out. They forced their way into the apartment building and ran straight to where Alex's apartment was on the ground floor and then forced their way into there, the warrant they had allowing them to do so.

They all began searching the apartment, all of them with their guns ready. They searched every room but all came to the same conclusion, the apartment was empty. However, they all knew more evidence likely lay around them.

"Okay, keep searching. Something around here has got to tell us where Alex could be." Cragen ordered, "And where he is, Olivia is most likely with him."

"It's not just Olivia we're looking for...she's pregnant." Elliot told the others.

They all looked at him, letting his words register. "How far along?" Munch asked.

"I don't know. I just know we have to find her...them." Elliot replied. There wasn't just his partner to find, it was also her unborn child. There wasn't a chance he was going to let anything happen to either of them.

"Captain, you all need to come take a look at this!" one of the other officers suddenly said.

They all followed him into the bedroom, where they all quickly saw the open closet that was full of pictures stuck to the wall. Most of them where Olivia, but also of a woman none of them recognised but who Olivia knew as Sophie.

There were also some other women. Most disturbingly were the pictures of multiple open graves, all with dead women in them and then pictures of the graves filled in, hiding away the dead women. The pictures had clearly been taken in the middle of forestry.

"Look." Fin said as he pointed out a map that was among the pictures. There was an area circled in bright re marker, they all knew it was a forestry area.

"That's where he's took her!" Elliot said knowingly.

"How do you know Elliot, this could all just be some wild goose chase." Fin said. He wanted to know exactly where Olivia was so he could go straight to her, not run somewhere where she might not be and risk wasting time that she may not have.

Elliot stepped back, he knew, he just knew that's where she was and he knew he had to get to her. "He took her there to kill her. We gotta find her." he said before running out. The others quickly took off after him.

- - - - - -

Olivia was still moving although she knew she had slowed down some. She was weary and needed nothing more than to sit down and just have a rest and a drink. Still, she pushed on, and still she had yet to look behind her.

After a lot more walking she began to hear something, gushing water, there was a stream nearby. She wasted no time in heading straight to where she knew she could hear the water. She pushed her way through the thick forestry until she finally came out by a busy flowing river. The water was crystal clear and she dropped to her knees and quickly used her hand to scoop the water into her mouth.

She was just beginning to quench her thirst when she heard a twig snap behind her. She froze in fear. Something in the water caught her eye, a reflexion. It was Alex. Without even thinking it through she dove into the water just as Alex dove onto her, missing as she sank into the water.

Alex watched as she swam to the surface of the raging water, she was getting dragged downstream and quick. She kept sinking under the water before having to swim back up to the surface and having to take in a much needed breath. She barely had chance to take in enough air before the water dragged her back under. Exhaustion began to wash over her and she was suddenly finding it difficult to stay above the water.

Alex just stood on the bank watching as she was swept away and out of sight. He couldn't risk her getting away. He had to finish what he had started, so he quickly took off running alongside the river after her. He was determined to find her, _if the water didn't finish her off first…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just watched the episode Zebra's and oh my god, awesome episode or what?!? **

**Anywhoo, here's more of Sick. Enjoy. **

**So this chapter isn't very long but the next one is pretty long so it kind 'a worked out better this way.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 7**

Olivia had somehow found her way to the rivers edge. When the water was shallow enough she managed to drag herself along the floor until finally she was out of the freezing cold water. Once safely on dry land she allowed her body to collapse into the dirt. She couldn't help but choke on the water that had lodged in her throat.

Her body was tired and aching all over. It was heavy, like lead. She was freezing, which just seemed to make her body feel heavier. She tried to push herself up but her body refused to cooperate.

"Get up. Get up Olivia!" she ordered herself.

She tried to push herself up but still her body barely cooperated.

"Damn-it, get up!" she screamed at herself.

Willing her body on, she managed to shakily get to her feet. She began moving forward, taking little steps because it was all she could do. She used trees to lean on and keep herself up. Each step was painful and hard work but she kept moving.

- - - - - -

She'd only made it a little way when she came to another huge ditch. She knew she had to climb down it but she also knew it was going to be hard work. She was barely able to stay sturdy walking along the flat ground, she really didn't want to have to risk climbing down a ditch. She was terrified she would fall and risk hurting her unborn baby who was still counting on her for its protection. But what choice did she have, she couldn't go back?

Steadily she began making her way down the ditch, taking each step slowly and as steadily as she could, analysing every move before she made it. She held onto anything she could, mainly the low hanging branches above her. She was just beginning to feel ok with the ditch when the branch she was depending on snapped.

She toppled head first down the ditch, rolling and crashing along the floor. Twigs and rocks stabbed and prodded her body all over. She landed and screamed as pain shot through her leg. It was almost enough to want her to fall into unconsciousness again but she knew she couldn't allow herself to.

She rolled onto her back and after taking a minute to try to catch her breath she worked up the courage to look at the damage. What she saw physically made her roll over and throw up. "Oh God," she muttered. She wiped her mouth and took another deep breath and rolled back over to look at the damage again. The awkward way she had landed had left a sharp stick piercing through her flesh in her thigh.

Blinding pain was all over her body, she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She wanted to lay down and give up, well, part of her did anyway. More of her told her to get up and move. She knew it wasn't just her she had to survive for. She had to keep going for her child. She prayed that somehow Elliot knew where she was and was coming to help her, because although she knew she had to keep on going she wasn't sure how much longer exactly she could keep on going.

- - - - - -

Once more, Elliot, was leading the others in their cars. He was speeding but he really didn't give a shit. He had his foot flat on the floor yet still pushed down harder wishing that it would somehow make the car go faster. He knew the car wasn't going to go any faster but that didn't mean that he still wasn't going to try.

"We'll find her Elliot." Cragen, who sat next to him, promised.

"I should have known, I did know, I mean, that this guy was bad news. She was acting so differently. She's my partner. I should have protected her from him." Elliot said feeling tremendous guilt.

Cragen just looked at him. He could see the guilt that Elliot was feeling taking over in his eyes in the form of tears that promised to burst their banks if he didn't get control over them quick. Cragen didn't know what he could say that would possibly make him feel better, then he said, "You can tell her you're sorry when we find her."

Elliot just looked at him and at the promising look on his face and was suddenly able to take control of the tears in his eyes.

- - - - - -

Elsewhere, Olivia, was also feeling guilty. She kept thinking that if she had just listened to what Sophie had told her, what she now knew was true…._what she had known then was true_…that she would still be alive.

Sophie had only been killed because she had allowed Alex to stay on the streets. If she had just reported him and hauled his ass in when she knew she should have then Sophie would still be here, but she hadn't and Sophie wasn't and the guilt was almost too much for Olivia to bare.

She had found part of a broken branch and was using it as a crutch. She could hardly put any weight on her leg, it hurt far too much. It was bleeding badly and she knew that if Alex was still following her that she would be leaving behind a trail that would lead him right to her.

However, she was just beginning to think she had gotten away from Alex when she heard rustling around her, twigs snapping and leaves crunching.

Her heart began pounding again. She threw the makeshift crutch down and hopped behind a tree. Her head told her to stay calm and that she wasn't the only thing in the forest, there was probably endless amounts of wildlife. Still, she couldn't help but panic.

She pressed her back right against the tree and tried to breathe. She peeked out from behind the thick tree trunk, checking out what lay behind her. She could see nothing or no one. She relaxed a little and turned back around.

She quickly regretted having done so as Alex stood in front of her and before she had time to move Alex swung out at her and clipped her across the face with something hard and cold. Olivia grunted in pain but was out cold before she even hit the forest floor…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I love writing stories with at least one chapter that is based on a song and this one is. The song is Achilles heel by Top loader. If you've never heard it I really recommend checking it out because it is awesome and suits this chapter, I think, perfectly.**

**I had most of this chapter done and even managed to find some small amounts of time to keep adding to it, then when it was almost done the worst thing imaginable happened to me. My horse of 15 out of my 20 years and best friend had to be put to sleep. Basically I'm still feeling lost and like shit and would happily stay tucked away in my bed from the whole world. Then I remembered this project I started working on some time ago, a writing project, and its inspired me to work on this story again. **

**In all, my apologies for the delay, hope you can forgive me and keep reading and submitting your excellent reviews. **

**Dedicated to my favourite guy in the whole world, and now heavens, Flash. Love you always pops. Miss you with all my heart and can't wait till the day when I get to see you and go for another gallop, just me and you totally free from the rest of the world and its and our problems. Sleep sweet handsome boy! Love you all my days.**

**Disclaimer: All belong to respective owners.**

**Chapter 8, Achilles heel.**

_Goodbye to the sky, I know I can't fly, but I feel love do you know how I feel? You are my Achilles heel... _

Olivia woke to a sound that could only be described as 'incredibly annoying' and 'repetitive' also it made her throbbing head ache even more. She was aware that she was lying on the cold hard and very rocky floor. Her body still hurt, all over, even more so. She remembered Alex being there and hitting her, _hard_. She figured he'd probably done what ever the hell he wanted to her whilst she had been out.

As she tried to move a sharp throbbing pain between her legs told her that he had indeed done what he had liked to her whilst she'd been unconscious. _She sighed, what else could she do_. Now was not the time to fall apart.

She rolled onto her side, quickly regretting it as pain shot through her leg causing her to cry out in pain, and in doing so, attracting Alex's attention.

"Rise and shine lover." he said.

Olivia looked at him, repulsed. She was, for a moment, confused until she realised what he was doing and so realised what the 'incredibly annoying' and 'repetitive' sound was…Alex was digging. She looked around and her heart sank when she saw graves all around her.

Then, the reason why he was digging another one hit her, it was for her. Her heart began to pound wildly and her mind began to race as it thought of a plan of how she could get away. She looked around, expecting Elliot to be there somehow, ready to rescue her. _Where was he…_

_Hello to below, I feel love flow like a river flow you and I standing still you are my Achilles heel... _

- - - - - -

Elliot was looking out at his surroundings as they sped by. They'd been driving down a dirt track, that was guarded by trees, for what seemed like forever to Elliot. He was getting impatient, very impatient. He just knew Olivia did not have the time to waste.

"El, stop!!!" Cragen shouted from beside him.

_Feeling free, yeah, what about me? well you gotta give it up 'cos I feel love do you know how I feel? You are my Achilles heel... _

Elliot quickly noticed why Cragen had told him to stop and he immediately slammed on the brakes and swerved into the side of the dirt track. The following cars all had to stop and swerve to not crash into one and other but they all quickly realised why he had stopped.

All of them were out of their cars in seconds but Elliot was first to reach the seemingly abandoned car at the side of the road. He checked out the plate as he ran over to it. "Shit!" he muttered, "It's Alex's. He's here!" Elliot said in disbelief. They had literally found a needle in a haystack. "Liv!" he began yelling.

_Goodbye to the sky I know I can't fly, but I feel love do you know how I feel? You are my Achilles heel... _

Fin grabbed a crow bar out of the back of one of the cars and quickly ran over to Alex's car. He wasted no time in breaking into the trunk. Everyone gathered around to see what was inside. However, all they saw was blood, and it was enough to send them all panicking.

Munch quickly turned and began wandering around yelling, "Olivia!"

The others quickly followed his lead. Elliot couldn't seem to turn his eyes away from the blood soaked carpet of the trunk. He noticed how dark it was getting, night was falling upon them fast. He knew his chances of finding her were getting slimmer and slimmer.

_For there's a child in your eyes and the child never dies so keep the dream alive with the aid of second sight... _

Suddenly, he heard something, just about picking it up between the others shouting.

_I can push with all my might to make a statue in the sky…_

He heard it again and shouted, "Listen!"

_of my Achilles heel…_

The others all stopped and looked at Elliot for some sort of clue as to what he wanted them to be quiet. Then one by one they all heard it and images of the pictures shot back to them.

"Son of a bitch is digging another grave!" Fin yelled.

Elliot took all of a second to try to work out where the sound was coming from. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer he took off running as fast as he possibly could.

_small fry, don't know why gotta get high - just to love life you are my highs and lows from my head to my toes... _

"Olivia!" Elliot bellowed, praying she was still able to hear him.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had come up with a simple plan, _'run', 'move', 'fast'_. It seemed simple enough but as she set out to go through with it Alex stopped digging and threw the spade at her, luckily it missed, but only by inches. She watched as Alex began to climb out of the shallow grave, then something struck her, _get the spade_…

She rolled over and reached out, she had almost put her hand on it when Alex grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her back. She yelped, not it pain but in fear. "That's not nice, Olivia." he mocked.

"Get away from me!"

"I can't do that." he told her coldly.

_I said hey la, will I go far? will I go far - 'cos I love life do you know how I feel? You are my Achilles heel..._

- - - - - -

Elliot had been running, with the others closely following when he realised that he was heading further away from the sound as much as he hated to admit it. He quickly stopped and struggled to get his breath back. He tried looking around, prayed he could work out where the sound was coming from but it had stopped. _Alex had finished digging._

_I said oh no no, will I go slow? Will I go slow, when the feeling flows..._

"Olivia!" he roared in desperation.

- - - - - -

Olivia was struggling against Alex. He had her in an arm lock and although she was trying desperately to squirm out of it she was having no luck. She was really beginning to panic, she couldn't do anything to stop Alex, he was overpowering her and right beside them was an empty grave with her name on it. She wanted nothing more than to not go into it but as Alex swung her round and pushed her down into it she had little choice.

She began to scream as Alex kicked dirt down on to her. _He was going to try and bury her alive…_

_For there's a child in your eyes and the child never dies…_

Olivia pushed herself up, she had to get up and out of the grave, not just to save her own skin but that of the life growing inside her. She'd just managed to get to her feet, with a hell of a struggle, when another blow to the head had her falling back down. The pain was blinding and powerful enough to have her slipping quickly into unconsciousness, but not before allowing her to feel the blood seeping out of her and feel the dirt hit her body as Alex began throwing it onto her.

_With the aid of second sight I can push with all my might to make the statue in the sky…_

Olivia was out cold before the sound of a shot being fired echoed around the forest, quickly followed by the thud of a body falling lifelessly onto the cold, hard and rocky floor.

The only sounds then were of birds scurrying out of the trees to find safety away from the sound of the gun shot, once they were gone it was deadly silent, not a whisper, not even the sound of the trees as they blew in the wind, not even the sound of the heavy rain as it fell viciously onto the dry earth.

_Of my Achilles heel…._

**TBC**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but the next chapter is ready so as soon as I know people are still wanting to get more from this I'll update. **

**Thanks again and again sorry for the delayed update.**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. Having some personal problems again at the moment and as usual my writing is pushed to the side lines. I hate doing it, but I'm trying to make up for it now. So again, sorry this has taken so long but here it is. Hope you enjoy this final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot paced back and forth in front of the small window looking out from Olivia's hospital room. It had been hours and still she had yet to show signs of waking up. The events that had taken place in the forest kept flashing in front of Elliot's eyes. It was starting to give him a headache.

Olivia had barely regained consciousness since they had got her away from the forest and into the hospital. Doctors kept telling Elliot it was her bodies way of coping, of getting over the trauma it had suffered…_all of it._

Elliot continued to think as he continued to pace. In his head he kept imaging that he hadn't got to Olivia in time. He kept seeing her grave, knowing her lifeless body lay inside it. _He hated it._

He made himself stop in front of the window. It was dark outside, the only light came from a few street lamps. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes. He turned as he heard a change in Olivia's heart monitors. Looking at her he could now see that she was awake.

"El." she checked.

"Yeah Liv, it's me." he said walking over to her.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the hospital." he told her.

Suddenly it all came back to her, like a harsh slap across the face. "Alex?"

"Is dead." Elliot quickly told her, wanting her to stay calm. He knew it was vital not to get her worked up. She needed rest, needed to recover. "Look, Liv. Just get some rest. You've been through a lot." he said.

"El, what about the baby?" she asked, knowing he would have found out every last detail of her condition.

The way he stared at her, his eyes full of sympathy for her, gave her the answer. Unable to stop it, tears began to gather in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Liv, it was all just too much for your body to handle." he said before watching his partner break down, covering her face, hiding her tears from him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around one of hers, pulling it away from her face, letting her know it was ok to cry about this.

~0~0~0~0~

_**4 Weeks later**_

Elliot stepped into Olivia's apartment, closing the door behind him as she walked back into the kitchen where she was cleaning..._everything_. He looked at the mess her 'cleaning' had created. Every plate, pot and pan she had were out on the counters or in the sink and even then he doubted they had ever been used.. All the cupboard doors were open even though she returned to cleaning out the fridge.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Cleaning. Do you not know what cleaning looks like, or does Kathy do all the cleaning in your house?" she snapped, refusing to face him.

Elliot just smiled. He'd seen her lash out like this dozens of times when she was hurting. He actually thought by now it might be easier for her to show her emotions in front of him but he guessed he was going to have to push for a reaction.

"You missed a spot." he joked, knowing it would wind her up.

It worked. She threw the cloth onto the worktop and stood up, slamming the fridge door shut. "What! What do you want Elliot?" she yelled at him, throwing her hands up in the air before letting them fall by her sides, slapping her thighs. He didn't answer her, he just stared at her. "What?" she screeched, thoroughly annoyed.

"I want to talk to you about what happened." he said.

"Like I keep telling everyone else who insist on asking, I'm fine." she said as she brushed past him and walked into the living room, putting as much space between him and her as she could.

"No you're not. And after what you went through you shouldn't be fine."

She just looked at him, waiting for him to be done. "Are you finished?" she asked, "Because you need to leave." she told him.

"I'm not going anywhere, we need to talk." he replied matter-of-factly.

"You're leaving." she told him as she walked through the living room, brushing past him again on her way to the door which she planned to hold open till he walked out of it. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of him. Holding her wrists so she couldn't move away from him.

"Liv, I want you to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You can't keep this bottled up. It'll destroy you if you do." he said trying to look into her eyes but she refused to look at him, determined to break free of his hold.

"I don't have to talk to you. Now let go of me."

"Not until you talk." he said, still holding onto her wrists but making sure he didn't hurt her.

"I won't talk. Let me go." she protested.

Elliot didn't let go and he didn't reply. Olivia tried time and time again to snatch her wrists free from his grasp but she couldn't and she was getting more and more frustrated. She could feel the burning pain of the anger and sadness she felt rising but she was determined not to let him see her crumble.

"Get off." she ordered, still pulling back. "Get off, get off. Let go!" she muttered through gritted teeth. Now her tears had spilt and her cheeks burned red with the emotion she could no longer hold down. "LET GO!" she screamed in his face, her voice almost breaking.

Elliot just shook his head. She couldn't pull her hands away but she could push them forward, enough so she could pummel Elliot with pathetic slaps against his chest. "GET OFF ME! Please El, please get off me!" she said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Talk." he said but it didn't sound like an order, more like a plea.

"And say what! That I was raped, over and over or that I couldn't even protect my unborn child…" she said as her sobs shook her whole body. By now she had given up hitting him and trying to pull away, instead she stood in front of him, refusing to look at him as tear after tear rolled down her face which she so badly wanted to cover with her hands, to hide from him.

Elliot was happy that she had finally released what she was bottling up, he knew it would help her no matter how hard the words had been for her to say, or _hear. _He let go of her wrists and gently laid his hands on her back, gently easing her forward against him. Guiding her against his chest where she hid her face and continued crying.

"It's ok Liv. It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could. You gave your baby a chance. It was Alex's fault, just remember that."

She nodded her head. She knew he was right, but it still hurt. "You will meet the right guy and you will be a mom, I promise. It's what you deserve."

She held him a little tighter, grateful for his words. "Let this be what makes you stronger Liv. Don't let it bring you down. Don't let Alex win."

She nodded again. Accepting his words.

~0~0~0~0~

The next day and Elliot was sat at his desk writing another report. He hated this part of the job with a passion. He looked up when the stunning smell off coffee and cinnamon filled the room. He saw Olivia walk round her desk and place two cups off coffee down and a bag that he could tell held the secret behind the cinnamon.

Olivia could see him all but drooling. She sat down the reached over and passed him a coffee. Then she opened the bag and took out a steaming hot bagel. Elliot watched as she leant back in her seat and took a big bite of the bagel. "This is delicious." she informed him after a few chews. She waited for a reply but could make him wait no longer. She sat up and pushed the bag over to him. "Enjoy." she said before taking another bite.

"You're the best." he said taking a hungry bite of his bagel.

"What are partners for." she said with a smile.

He returned the smile and for a silent second they just looked at each other before they both continued eating their bagels.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think. I know I've took a long time to finish posting this story but I would really appreciate reviews. **

**Many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or added this story to your favourite list. **


End file.
